


A Well Earned Rest

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's pretty beat up and doesn't like what he sees in the mirror</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: places<br/>prompt: bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Earned Rest

Danny stood at the sink and wiped the steam from his shower off the mirrors. He didn't like the image that was exposed with every swipe of the terry cloth. He'd know he looked bad by what he saw on everyone's face, especially Steve's. He just hadn't realizes exactly how bad he looked because he'd been avoiding looking at mirrors until now.

Under his eyes and across his nose where it had been broken was so dark purple from the bruising it was almost black. He pulled the water proof bandage off his jaw line and looked at the sutures that both ached and itched. 

Taking a step back he looked at the bruises that went along with three cracked ribs. Yeah. He was a mess and now he understood the looks he'd been getting before being released from the hospital. 

Putting the lid down on the toilet seat, Danny sat down. He scrubbed the towel over his head and smoothed his hair down with his hands before propping his foot up on the edge of the tub to try and dry his legs. Even though he knew it would hurt, he wasn't prepared for the stab of pain that had him gasping when he bent over.

Danny decided air drying was a viable option; he stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist. Taking another look at his reflection and rubbing a hand over his chin, he decided he could go another day without shaving. He'd put his body through enough for one day and decided to just go back to bed. Turning the light off in the bathroom as he walked out the door, Danny headed for the bedroom and the rest he was prescribed.


End file.
